


Nothing Will Ever Be Clean Again

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Gee gets Frankie to puke on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day seven. The prompt was emetophilia.  
> Gerard is referred to with both he and they pronouns throughout this story, as they are nonbinary.

“Ready?” Gerard asked, their voice gentle. Frank, who straddled their hips, nodded slowly.

“Alright. If you need me to stop-”

“Just get on with it before I lose the nerve, Gee,” Frank interrupted.

“Okay,” Gerard said with a nod. They raised a hand up to Frank’s lips. Frankie opened up willingly, letting Gee slide two fingers into his wet mouth.

Gerard pressed his fingers back toward Frank’s throat, curling his fingers to rub the hard ridge at the entrance to his throat. 

Frank gagged, falling forward.

“Good boy, don’t fight it,” Gerard said softly. His dick twitched from the feeling of saliva flooding Frank’s mouth and slathering his fingers.

Again, they curled their fingers to trigger Frankie’s gag reflex. This time, Gee could see his stomach contract, and he pitched forward so far that he had to reach his hands out on either side of Gerard’s body to hold himself up. His eyes were wet, and he was shaking slightly.

Gerard pressed their fingers deeper into Frank, and that made him retch again. This time, a heavy wash of vomit climbed up his throat and spilled out of his mouth onto Gerard’s chest. Gee pulled their fingers out of Frank’s mouth, leaving Frank to choke as a second wave of puke splattered onto Gerard’s chest. 

Gee propped himself up on the elbow of his clean hand, watching in fascination and arousal as the vomit ran down his chest to pool around his hips and hard, leaking cock.

“So hot, Frankie,” they murmured, their eyes blown wide. Frank smiled softly, hiccuping.

Gerard raised his bile covered hand up, gaze fixated on the chunks of food that clung to him. The sight made Frank feel even more nauseous, and he hiccuped again.

Gerard brought his fingers to his mouth, sticking his tongue out and licking a stripe of vomit. Frank audibly gagged at the sight. It tasted horrible: sour and sharp, but Gee could help but suck their dirty fingers into their mouth.

At the sight of Gerard sucking the disgusting puke off his hand, Frankie couldn’t help but bring up more bile, which landed on Gerard’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
